


The Chosen Cum

by GoingtoPigfarts (yukisukinomoto)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack title, F/M, Misunderstandings, Not actually crack, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisukinomoto/pseuds/GoingtoPigfarts
Summary: Grabbed a prompt from the Harmony & Co tumblr and went for it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103
Collections: Harmony & Co Prompt Bank Fills





	The Chosen Cum

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbeta'd. If you see anything that is terrible let me know and I'll try and go in to fix it.

“I just don’t understand.” Harry was pacing the length of the front hallway.

Hermione sat perched on the stairs, growing rather tired from watching him stalk back and forth. “What, exactly, do you not understand?” She asked, idly picking at a stray thread on her jumper. 

“How is this possible?”

“Well, you see, when-” 

“Not like that, I mean. I just… we only did it _one_ time, Hermione.” He cut her off, finally coming to stand in front of her. His hands were dragging back through his messy black hair.

“I suppose you’re just _that_ good.”

Harry stopped his fussing at Hermione’s deadpan tone and stared at her open-mouthed. "Are… are you kidding me right now? How are you not freaking out?”

“Oh, I’ve had my freak out already.” Hermione said calmly, looking up at him. “I’ve known for a few days. That’s why I’ve been M.I.A., I needed time to process.” Harry’s thoughts crawled to a stop.

He furrowed his brow, thinking back on the last few days. Had he really not noticed that Hermione hadn’t dropped in for a few days? The guilt settled in the back of his skull. They had both been busy with work recently, but it was a poor excuse.

Before **_it_** had happened, they saw each other every damn day. Lunch or dinner, or a hurried coffee if work was being especially demanding. But ever since, it had been awkward. Something that he had never expected to feel when around Hermione.

She was his best friend. Sure, they had fights over the years, but the moment apologies had been made they were back to normal. And yet, the moment he woke up, he couldn’t forget the way she felt. The way she smelled. The way she tasted. But she wasn’t there. Her side of the bed was cold. And his heart had splintered.

So he gave her space. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship any further than he already had by making a move on her. Sure, she had reciprocated in the moment but her absence in the aftermath spoke volumes. And he simply couldn’t lose her. She was the most important person in his life.

So he gave her space. Apparently enough space that it had become normal enough to go without seeing her that he didn’t even realize.

“I’m sorry.” He uttered, sliding down the wall behind him and dropping his face into his hands.

Hermione sat there and blinked once, twice… and then scowled. “Why on earth are you sorry?” She asked, standing up so she could shuffle over and drop beside him. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and peered at him.

“Because I did this. I ruined everything.” He whispered.

“Last time I checked, it takes at least two to have sex. If it’s just you then it’s masturbation.” He snorted despite his unease. “Look, Harry, I am not going to blame you. I know that you just… we just kind of lost ourselves in the moment.”

Harry let his hands drop and finally looked back at her. She was flushed, looking away now and avoiding his gaze. “Hermione,” his voice was soft. But she shook her head and he stopped before he could get it out.

“Harry, please…” she whispered, “I can’t hear this right now.”

Her words sparked annoyance in him immediately. “Hermione, that isn’t fair.” He argued, pulling away fast enough that she had to scramble to stay upright.

“Not fair? Not fair.” She let out a dark chuckle and picked at the fuzzy pills balled up on her jumper. 

He scowled. He didn’t like when she got like this, when she closed herself off from him. Sorrow he could handle. Anger? Well he would be scared (it is Hermione after all), but he could deal with it. But this emotionless husk that she let herself turn into as she built up her walls was something Harry simply could not abide. He stood from his spot and paced a ways away before turning to look at her, crouched on the floor and face blank.

“Hermione Jean Granger, stop that right this instant.” He demanded, hands on his hip as he channeled Molly Weasley to the best of his ability. Her head snapped up. Her brown eyes were wide when they locked with his. “We are talking, you aren’t allowed to shut down right now.” Her lower lip disappeared as she sucked it into her mouth.

She looked well chastised and so he continued. “I understand that I made you uncomfortable, and for that I am sorry, but we are in this together now. So I need you to be present with me. Please.” He had started out strong but his tone was soft, ending in a whisper.

Hermione drew in a ragged breath and gave a sharp nod, standing up. “Let’s… let’s get some tea and start again, shall we?” She offered.

“Sounds good.”

~*~

They sat across from each other in Grimmauld’s kitchen, each sipping on their tea and basking in the silence. It wasn’t until her cup was empty and set down that Hermione looked ready to speak again. He followed suit, putting his half-full cup down. “Better?” He asked her.

“Much,” she nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“Hermione, love,” he said as he reached out and grasped her hand. “Tell me what you need.”

“I…I need…” She whispered, staring down at their clasped hands, their fingers entwined. He gave them a little squeeze and offered a small smile when she glanced up at him. “Why didn’t you come?” She asked softly.

“I… am pretty sure I did, otherwise we may not be in this situation.”

She huffed out a laugh even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. With her free hand she softly swatted him. “That’s not what I meant. I’m trying to say, why didn’t you run after me?”

Harry blinked slowly, trying to process what she meant. He knew he was slow when it came to this kind of thing for the most part, but it sounded like…

“Hermione, when I woke up you were gone. I thought… I thought you regretted it. I wanted to give you space. I could never give up having you in my life so I wanted to do whatever I could to make sure you wouldn’t leave me.” Harry’s thumb started to slowly stroke the back of her hand. “Your friendship is tantamount to me, and if that meant putting my feelings for you on the back burner, I was more than willing to do it.”

She made a choking noise and Harry realized that she was crying. His heart clenched in his chest and he stood, pulling her up with him so he could embrace her.

“You have feelings for me?” She managed, her voice slightly muffled in his shirt.

“Have for a while. Longer than appropriate to be honest.” Harry muttered, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Her chest pressed against his as she took a deep breath. “Harry… I’ve been in love with you… for so long.” She whispered. 

He was pretty sure his heart stopped.

“When I woke up, I thought that… that I had taken advantage of you and I was a coward, I ran, I couldn’t face myself.” She pulled back, focusing those big brown eyes on him. “And when you didn’t come after me… I knew it was true. Well, I thought it was.” Her hands came up to rub at her eyes viciously, leaving them even more red but a bit more dry. “Gods, I feel like an idiot.”

Harry barked out a laugh, making Hermione glare up at him. 

“Harry, what the hell?” She demanded.

“I’m sorry, I just never thought I’d hear Hermione Granger say anything like that in my lifetime.” He chuckled and took the light swat on his arm happily. When she went to do it again he grasped her wrist and pulled her hand up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. “Now, now, love, don’t damage the goods.”

She scoffed, but the smile was returning.

“Well, now that’s out in the open, I suppose we should speak more about the situation at hand.”

“That my gorgeous best friend loves me back? I’m okay with that.”

“That we’re having a baby!” Her tone was harsh but her cheeks were bright red.

“Well, that’s just icing on the cake.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure if I want to expand on this, so for now it remains a quirky one-shot. :3


End file.
